Of Legolas and Menelwen
by Fierce1
Summary: OC, possible AU. Raina was adoped by Aragorn and Arwen at the age of 3. Now 18, she has always wondered about her parents and how they died. It was now time for Aragorn and Arwen to tell her about her real parents. May be rated higher in later chapter
1. Discovering Who They Are

A/N: Hello all!!! I know I haven't posted a new story yet, and some of you probably think that I died since I haven't updated in a long time (btw, im not dead -). I've been very busy with school starting back up and swim team and what not. Anyhow, I'm in my school library, waiting, since I have a swim meet in two hours. So, I decided to post this new story (which isn't on my stories in progress list) Hope you all enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings

Every night, she always had the same dream. A blonde haired male elf playing with her when she was little, throwing her up in the air and catching her in his big strong arms, the sounds of their laughter echoing through the trees.

She also drempt of a young elf maiden with auburn hair and hazel eyes, singing her softly to sleep. The sound of her beautiful voice made her eyes droop and as soon as the sound stopped, she felt a peck on her forehead and the elf maiden softly whisper

"Good night, my sweet baby girl."

Every night, Raina dreamed about her parents, wishing she could meet them, to hug them and kiss them and know what they were like. To finally meet the two people who had given her life.

She was adopted by King Elessar and Queen Arwen at the young age of three. She was now eighteen years of age, and had blossomed into a beautiful young elf maiden. (A/N: I know elves usually have their coming of age when they're in there two thousands or something like that, but not in this story, so don't flame me please).

It was the night of her eighteenth birthday, and she was fatigued, for there was much dancing and laughing at her party that her foster parents had thrown for her. She was still in her party clothes, which consisted of a shimmering gold dress and a sapphire necklace. She was sitting in a chair, staring out her window up at the stars.

She closed her eyes and pictured the elves that she had drempt of in her dreams, wondering if they were distant memories of her parents when she was little.

"The elves in my they be my parents?" Raina thought. "Eighteen years of not knowing who they are, I need to know who my parents are!"

She got up from her chair and made her way down the hall to Aragorn and Arwen's bedchamber. She decided enough was enough. Eighteen years was enough mystery behind her parents' identity.

Raina finally reached the chambers and knocked on the heavy wooden door. One of the servants answered it.

"I wish to speak to the King and Queen please," Raina said, her heart beating a mile a minute, praying to the Valar that the mystery would soon be over and she would not be refused to have a word with her foster parents.

The servant nodded her head. "Of course Lady Raina, the King and Queen will be right out to speak to you."

Raina sighed, relieved, and she sat in a chair in their room. A few moments later, Aragorn and Arwen appeared. Arwen smiled at Raina.

"Raina, you should be asleep. Why are you up so late and in need of word with us?" Arwen asked.

Raina stood up and bowed her head in respect to them. Her nervousness hit her and her heart began to beat like a drum captured in her chest. "I...I wish to speak to you about my... my parents," she stammered out.

Arwen's smile faded and she looked to Aragorn, whose face also expressed shock. "Raina, sweetheart, couldn't this wait for another time? The hour is late," Aragorn replied.

Raina looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness. "Father, please. I need to know. Eighteen years of wondering who gave you life would be enough to drive someone mad with curiosity! Please tell me," she pleaded.

Aragorn sighed and put his hand on Arwen's shoulder. "I think it is best if we tell her now." Arwen nodded her head and motioned for Raina to sit back down as her and Aragorn sat on their bed.

Arwen took her husbands hand in hers and looked up at Raina. "Your mother and father were very close friends to us. Your mother was one of my childhood friends, she was like a sister to me. Her name was Menelwen, and she was from Lorien. Your father's name was Legolas, and he was the prince of Mirkwood."

Raina's eyes widened. Legolas of Mirkwood? She had heard of him before, she heard of his deeds in the fellowship of the ring and of his heroic death, which happened to be fifteen years ago. Menelwen she had also heard of, she was the younger sister of Glorfindel ((A/N I don't know if Glorfindel came from Lorien, but w/e :P)). She heard that when their parents died, they were adopted by Elrond and Celebrian.

"Legolas and Menelwen..." she repeated, trailing off. "They were my parents?"

Aragorn nodded. "They certainly were, and they loved you to death. We took you in when their lives suddenly and tragically ended."

Raina looked up at her foster father. "How did they die?"

Arwen gently leaned over and tucked a stray piece of auburn hair behind Raina's pointed ear. "Meletha, are you sure you want to know that?" Arwen asked.

Raina nodded her head. "Positive."

Arwen sighed. "Alright then. I will tell you how your parents lives ended."

A/N: Ahhh, cliffhangers!!! You either love them or you hate them. Don't worry, I will try and update as soon as possible, but it all depends on the number of reviews I get (nice reviews I might add!!). And just to let you all know, all of the chapters, besides the last one, will be flashbacks, just thought I'd tell you so you won't get confused. Thankie 4 readin!!!


	2. First Meetings

A/N: Ok, so here I am, skipping school cuz im very very sick, and I think about all u wonderful readers out there and how much you would enjoy another chappie 2 this story, so here it is!! **Just a reminder, as not to confuse anyone, these are all flashback sequences!! **Oh, and also, I've changed the relation of Menelwen to Arwen; she is Glorfindel's younger sister, who was adopted by Elrond when their parents died. I realized the relation I had now would interfere with the story later on, u will see what happens, heh...ahem, well, enjoy!!

Response 2 Reviewers:

**Anastasia Who:** Thank you for your review. Raina has always been happy with Aragorn and Arwen, but she has always wondered who her parents were. I hope u like the chapter as well!!

**Ms. Unknown:** Thanks for the compliment .!! Unfortunately, their deaths will not be revealed until the end of the story, but on the other hand, you and everyone else will get to see how they fall in love and their lives together before they were ended. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Sisqi:** Thanks for the review!! Their death is pretty sad, I already have it planned out. I hope u like this chappie!!

**Dracademented:** Don't worry your pretty little head my dear!! The new chapters right here!! Thanks 4 ur review!!

* * *

"Noro lim Arod."

Legolas urged his horse to go faster, it had been six long months since he had seen his good friends Aragorn and Arwen. He had been called to Gondor for their wedding, which would take place in two weeks.

The sun was just rising and cast a beautiful golden glow upon the buildings of the white city. Early as it was, the city of Gondor was very busy. Women were buying food from markets, children were running around, laughing and playing games, some staring at Legolas as he rode by, for they had seldom saw an elf, besides their future queen.

Legolas finally reached the castle of Gondor. A stable boy came to take his horse, and Legolas gave him a small tip and thanked him. A servant came outside and bowed politely to him.

"Welcome to Gondor my lord. Shall I take you to the King?" the servant asked.

Legolas nodded his head in thanks at the greeting. "Yes, I would very much like to see him," he replied.

The servant led him inside the castle, and Legolas looked around. The castle was a dazzling white, with stone pillars and statues of kings of old. The walls were white, and the floor was a polished marble, colored with blacks, whites, and grays. They finally reached the throne room, where he saw Aragorn and Arwen, and another elf maiden all in discussion. The elf maiden's back was turned towards Legolas, so she couldn't see him.

Arwen finally spotted Legolas and her face broke out into a smile.

"Legolas!!" she cried happily. Aragorn turned to see his old friend, and he smiled and walked over to him and embraced his old friend in a hug.

"Legolas mellon nin, it is good to see you," Aragorn said happily.

Legolas smiled. "It is good to see you too, and I bring congratulations on your engagement from Mirkwood."

Aragorn smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I am glad you could be here Legolas. It means a lot to me that you could come here and be my best man on my wedding day."

Legolas smiled, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arwen walking over with the elf maiden. Arwen gave Legolas a smile and a friendly hug.

"It is wonderful to see you Legolas," she said happily.

Legolas hugged her back and took her hand, planting a polite kiss on the top of it. "And it is wonderful to see you too, Undomiel," he replied with a smile.

Arwen giggled, then turned to the elf maiden standing next to her. "Oh!! Forgive my poor manners Legolas. This is my maid of honor, Menelwen."

Legolas now focused on the elf maiden. Her hair was very long, down to her lower back, and was a beautiful auburn color, like the color of leaves in autumn. Her eyes were hazel, and they twinkled like the stars in the sky. Her skin was fair, and she was dressed in a golden lace gown.

"This isn't Menelwen," he said, which caused a look of confusion on Arwen and Menelwen's faces.

"This is one of the Valier," he replied, a charming smile on her face. Arwen smiled and Menelwen blushed and looked down at the floor.

"T...thank you," Menelwen replied shyly.

Legolas smiled. "Any time." He had never seen a creature so fair, so beautiful, as the one in front of him, a blush on her pale cheeks and her head lowered to the ground. Arwen coughed.

"Well, Aragorn, I think you should show Legolas to his room," she said, breaking the silence.

Aragorn nodded his head. "Of course, Undomiel," he replied, planting a kiss on Arwen's cheek, then trailing his lips down her neck, which caused Arwen to go into a fit of giggles.

"Aragorn, please, not in front of our guests!!" she cried, laughing.

Aragorn smiled and then took Legolas to show him to his room.

A/N Ok I know, it could have been better, but cut me some slack, im sick!! But the best medicine is a ton of reviews!! The more reviews I get, the sooner I will add the chapters. Thankie and have a nice day!!!


	3. Love?

**A/N:** Ello all!! I am back again, and I know u all miss me very much (hah!). So I will continue on with this story, since it's all planned out in my head and I'm very excited about this, cuz I think it will turn out 2 b a vedy well liked story (I hope!! I need some more reviews though, I only had 3 on the last chappie!!!). Since some people aren't updating their stories on (u know who u r, grrrrr) I decided to be nice and update!!!

Response to reviewers:

**Ms. Unknown:** Nope, sorry, you don't get to see how they die yet, sorry. But you do get to see how Menelwen and Legolas fall in love and have Raina and such. Twill b a vedy romantic story, I promise, and I hope u like this chappie 2!!

**Dracademented:** I hope you aren't dead yet!! Cuz if u died, then u would never get 2 c the next chapter and I would cry since it would be one less review (lol im just teasing!!). I hope u like this chappie, there will b more 2 come!!

**Angel13:** Thanx!! Im glad u like my story, I hope u like this chapter I put in!!

* * *

"One of the Valier??" Aragorn repeated to Legolas, laughing.

The two friends were walking down the halls of the castle, on their way to Legolas's room. Legolas only smiled and shook his head. "Must you remind me of it??" he asked.

Aragorn laughed. "That had to be the dumbest line I have ever heard!!" he replied.

"Well, it was the truth. Never have I seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. It was like Valar on Earth," he said, his eyes glazing over as if he were in a dream.

Aragorn stopped and stared at Legolas while he drifted off in thought. Aragorn clapped his hands in front of his eyes and Legolas jumped nearly a foot. Aragorn shook his head.

"Legolas, mellon nin, for once in your life, do you think you are in love??" he asked.

Legolas shrugged. He had been known as the most popular bachelor in Mirkwood, and had never really wanted to settle down with any woman. But Menelwen was different. Even though he had just met her, he felt something different within him when he saw her, he didn't know whether it was bad or good, but it was something.

"I don't know," Legolas confessed. "It could only be her beauty that I'm attracted to."

Aragorn sighed and put his hand on his friends shoulder. "When will you ever settle down Legolas??" he asked, seriousness in his voice.

"When I'm ready," he told him.

Sure, he had just met her, but he was not telling him that he had fallen in love with Menelwen just as fast as Aragorn had fallen in love with Arwen. Legolas had never been in love before and it was a scary and new thing to him. He felt as if he were not worthy of Menelwen, and that he could never win over her heart. But he would try his hardest to win her over. He would use everything he had to win her over.

They finally reached his room and Legolas opened the door. His belongings had already been brought up, the room had a queen sized bed with creamy white sheets, a wash basin, closet, writing desk and chair, and a window overlooking the gardens.

"Well, this is your room for the next few weeks," Aragorn said. "Take some rest mellon nin, you must be tired from your long journey."

Legolas nodded. "I am, I suppose I will rest for a while."

Aragorn turned to leave, but stopped before closing the door. "Oh, and your room is right across from Menelwen's, just so you'd like to know," he added with a wink, then shut the door.

Legolas's stomach did flips at the thought of Menelwen staying right across from him. He sighed and flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of her. He couldn't sleep, her face kept on haunting his mind. All he could think about was her. Was this what love was like??

Legolas stood up and stretched his legs, finding no sleep. He peered out the window at the gardens and smiled at the beautiful sight of colorful flowers blooming in the sunlight. But his eyes soon came across a sight that outshone the beauty of all the flowers: Menelwen.

He gazed at her in awe for some time, then gathered all the courage he had and opened the door and made his way to the gardens.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this chapter sucked, I know!! I had previously ended a relationship w/ my ex and I'm kind of in a romantic slump as of now, so cut me some slack!!! But please leave some nice reviews, you know, that purple box on the bottom left corner of the screen that says Submit Review, and then the other purple button that sez Go?? Yea, click that and type something nice in there 4 me, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I am satisfied w/ the KIND reviews :-D. Toodles 2 u allz!!!


End file.
